This investigation proposes to study a group of 100 Mexican- American juvenile inhalant abusers and their families (and 50 appropriate controls) to answer the following questions: (a) Are there patterns of family interaction which distinguish inhalant abusers from similar but non-inhalant abuser families? (b) Similarly, are there reliable personality differences which differentiate inhalant abusers? (c) Is inhalant abuse related to cognitive deficit as measured by the Halstead-Reitan Battery? (d) Will uncovered cognitive impairment persist over the project period (3 years)? (e) How will the following programs succeed in helping inhalant abusers reach a satisfactory level of personal and social adjustment? 1) A psychological skills training program backed by a general family support system. 2) Guided group interaction. 3) Standard probation counseling. (f) Does extent of inhalant abuse relate to measures of family structure, personality functioning, demographic variables and cognitive impairment? (g) What factors distinguish the successfully coping Mexican-American family? Techniques include a specially designed family interaction Q sort, personality testing and interviewing (again integrated through a Q-sort technique) as well as the goal attainment scaling approach on a pre-post basis, and a medical survey and follow-up. Videotaped interview samples will be used to control for experimental bias.